


Unexpected

by Longlivemystories



Series: Gorillaz [1]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Snakes, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longlivemystories/pseuds/Longlivemystories
Summary: Happy anniversary, 2Russ.Day has been planned, but what ever goes expected with this band?





	Unexpected

"How's it going?" Russell inquired, not looking up from the game he was playing on his phone.  
2D let out a long sigh and slumped back into his chair, papers with many scribbled out words littering his old desk.  
"We just put out an album, why do I have to write more right now?" he grumbled, setting his pencil down.  
"You don't, but you're the one that wanted to start right away," Russell reminded the lanky boy, finally looked up at him from his spot on 2D's bed.  
"Yeah, you're right..." 2D gave in, rubbing the back of his head.  
"When did you want to leave, anyways?" Russell asked, putting his phone in his pants' pocket.  
"Uhm... whenever, I guess. I should shower, though," he pointed out after smelling his pit.  
The larger man chuckled and nodded.  
"Sure thing, 2D."  
Just then, Russell's phone rang. Confused, he dug it back out from his pocket and answered it, not bothering to check the caller ID.  
"Yeah? What-- Oh you stupid asshole. Fine, but I'm using your money."  
He hung up abruptly, grumbling as he hoisted himself from the small bed and cracked his fingers.  
"Fuckin' Murdoc got himself arrested again," Russell growled, turning to his boyfriend.  
"What was it this time?" 2D inquired, standing up as well.  
"Public indecency, of course. Have to go pick up his dead-ass from jail with bail money. Good thing I know where his stash is," he snickered, putting his cap on. "You wanna come?"  
2D nodded, pulling his sneakers on quickly.

"The fuck you mean you know where my stash is?" Murdoc growled, banging on 2D's car door as he passed by to sit in the back seat.  
"Oh shut up Murdoc and just be happy we even came to get your ass," Russell snorted, climbing into the driver's side and starting the car.  
2D brought his knees up so his face could rest on them as they drove.  
"Why do you gotta me such a creep, Murdoc?" he mumble, pulling his phone out of his pocket when he felt it vibrate.  
"Why do you always have to be so annoying?" Murdoc snarled, kicking 2D's seat.  
"Hey, watch it asshole," Russell snapped.  
"Russ," 2D murmured.  
"No, 2D, you know what? I'm sick of him treating you like he does. There's no rhyme or reason to it," Russell grumbled.  
"No, uh... It's Noodle. Says she forgot which stop to get off of on the train and now she's lost..." 2D told him, though his cheeks warmed at the thought of Russell defending him.  
"Oh... well, the other thing still applies. You better watch yourself, Zombie boy."  
"Oh I'm so scared," Murdoc responded in a mock, high-pitched voice, waving his hands.

"Hey, guys! Look! I bought a snake!" Noodle greeted upon seeing her other band mates wandering the mall.  
"Oo," 2D said, going over to lightly prod at the sleeping reptilian hanging around Noodle's neck.  
"Fuckin' sick," Murdoc snorted.  
"No, you can't go near Lollipop," Noodle told Murdoc, glaring at him. "Remember what happened to Cotton Candy?"  
"Yeah well, the fuckin' fish had it comin'," Murdoc snapped, crossing his arms. "Can we go already?"  
"Yes, I would very much like to put Lollipop in her tank," Noodle said, motioning to the 60 gallon tank full of bags.  
Russell sighed and grabbed it without being told. 2D unlocked and opened the trunk for him and soon they were all situated inside.  
"So why'd you name her lollipop?" 2D asked, looking back at Noodle, who was petting the snake.  
"Mm... because she licks a lot and you have to lick a lollipop alot," she answered, seeming quite sure of herself.  
"Fair enough," Russell laughed.  
"Where were you trying to go, anyways?" Murdoc inquired, still trying to touch Lollipop.  
"To the pet store. Wasn't the one I wanted, but it was good enough," she responded, moving Lollipop away from Murdoc.  
"Can I hold her?" 2D asked.  
"Yeah, sure," Noodle said happily, handing the long reptile over.

"Russell, the shower isn't working again," 2D told the drummer.  
"Aw come on. We just fixed it," Russell sighed, going into the bathroom and looking it over. "Fuck, maybe Noodle can fix it," he murmured.  
"Man, I don't think I'm gunna be able to fix it this time, you guys," Noodle told the others after taking a look at it. "I think we need an actual plumber."  
"I don't want no fat fuck stumblin' 'round here with his ass hanging out," Murdoc snapped.  
"Oh shut up," Russell growled. "I'll call him later. Sorry 2D."  
"That's okay," he said with a shrug. "I'm feeling kind of tired anyway.  
"You wanna just chill for the rest of the night?" Russell inquired, rubbing 2D's back.  
"Kinda..."

"You're wearin' your binder right? No more wraps?" Russell asked, glancing over as 2D pulled on one of Russell's much larger shirts.  
"Yeah, of course," 2D answered, flopping onto his stomach on Russell's larger bed.  
Russell pulled his shirt off and slipped into some shorts. He smiled lightl down at the scrawny vocalist, sprawled across the bed. Without effort, Russell picked up 2D and moved him over enough so that he could fit, too. 2D made small noises of displeasure before turning onto his side to cuddle up to his boyfriend. Hooking a large arm around his waist, Russell pulled him close and let out a content sigh.  
"Sorry that we didn't go out to dinner tonight," 2D mumbled, face buried in Russell's chest.  
"Peh, does it really matter? We still spent today together, even if it was with that annoying freak," Russell grumbled, eyes closed.  
"Yeah, but... we didn't get much time alone together."  
"You're right... there's always tomorrow," he pointed out, rubbing 2D's back.  
2D fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Are you... Are you upset?" 2D inquired, voice small and unsure.  
Russell looked down at him, not surprised at all. With Murdoc's constant bashing, 2D's already low self esteem fell lower and lower everyday. Russell really did hate that guy, but 2D said he was helpful in writing songs.   
"No, I'm not upset 2D."  
Russell lightly kissed the top of his head and 2D smiled to himself.  
"Happy anniversary, Russ."  
"Happy anniversary, 2D."


End file.
